Un momento, una flor
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Buscando la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus digimon, Takumi termina en un Digimundo de otra realidad. Solo y sin saber como volver se encuentra termina encontrándose con Takeru quien con lo confunde con un nuevo elegido y en sus deseos de estar juntos un nuevo sentimiento surge en ambos... Pero aun cuando quisiera estar a su lado el secreto de Takumi se interpone una y otra vez
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia toma lugar dentro del universo que estoy creando (o al menos intento) basado en el epilogo de Digimon Adventure 02 y se basa en una actividad que me encontré en Tumblr (de allí que al inicio de cada capitulo encuentren la nombre de una flor, en ingles aunque traduje el significado).**_

 _ **Y si alguien se pregunta de quien es Takumi: Se trataba de Takumi Aiba, protagonista del juego Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth que se pareció tanto al OC con el cual tenía a Takeru que terminé colocandolo a él. Quizás con excepción de la apariencia (pelirrojo de ojos verdes) todo dato relevante con respecto a él debería de ser dado en este capitulo y el resumen.**_

 **Iris** : tu amistad es preciosa

* * *

 **Amigo**

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Se preguntó Takumi rascándose con el dedo índice la mejilla mientras observaba sus alrededores. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver habían arboles cuya especie desconocía, pero en medio de los cuales se encontraban máquinas dispensadoras. La extraña combinación le desconcertaba conforme caminaba tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida cuando a lo lejos vio una criatura pequeña de color verde. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos al reconocerla como un Palmon, la prueba de que su viaje había sido un éxito. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntarle por sus digimon.

– ¿Rey? ¿hacker? No sé de qué me hablas.

Las palabras pronunciadas con un claro tono de confusión lo paralizaron. Trató de decirse que simplemente había elegido a un digimon ajeno al problema, pero recordar como el incidente entre mundo humano y digital casi terminó en una mutua destrucción le parecía improbable.

 _"¿Quizás Nokia tenía razón cuando dijo que a los digimon les borraron la memoria? ¿o me equivoqué y estoy en el mundo digital de otra realidad distinta? "_

Su preocupación debió ser visible porque el digimon le sonrió diciéndole que los elegidos podrían ayudarlo. Sus palabras, la confirmación que ese mundo está relacionado con el humano, le hizo asentir fingiendo alegría al ver como todo parecía confirmar que viajó a otra realidad. Sin embargo, conforme acompañaba al Palmon que trataba de comunicarse por medio de un pequeño televisor con quien llamó elegidos su expresión fingida comenzó a volverse real.

 _"Si descubro como en esta realidad pueden coexistir el mundo humano y digital puedo usar eso para que en mi realidad sea igual"_

La idea le emocionaba haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente viendo como lo que antes era una posibilidad remota ahora parecía volverse algo que podría lograr. Si conseguía descubrir el secreto no habría opositores a la idea de reunir humanos con digimon por temor a que ambos mundos colapsaran y finalmente la posibilidad de volver a vivir con sus digimon dejaba de parecer un sueño irreal.

 _"_ _Tiempo de usar todas mis habilidades como detective cibernético"_

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a fijarse más en los detalles a su alrededor no estando seguro de que debía buscar no pudiendo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de ello.

 _"_ _Lo mejor será preguntar a los otros"_

Asintiendo ante su idea despidió al Palmon que le dijo que pronto llegaría un chico a reunirse en ese punto con él mientras revisaba en sus bolsillos por el aparato que debía usar para contactar a sus compañeros. Su expresión alegre cambió a una de pánico al no sentir nada en ellos y temiendo lo peor se quitó las gafas que llevaba sobre su cabeza para revisar el digivice que iba incorporado en ellas.

 _"_ _¿Qué hago ahora?"_

Pensó mirando fijamente las gafas en sus manos sin poder hacer reaccionar ninguno de sus sistemas. Viéndose atrapado en una realidad desconocida se sentó en el suelo tratando de recordar algo que le sirviese para regresar o comunicarse con sus amigos, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Fue así, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, que escuchó pasos acercándose y al levantar la vista vio a un chico sonriendo. Por su apariencia dedujo que el chico debía ser cuatro años menor que él y el Patamon en su hombro le hizo preguntarse si era uno de los elegidos que le habían mencionado.

– Mi nombre es Takeru. Me dijeron que estabas perdido y he venido a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba y se sentaba a su lado ayudaron a calmar sus nervios. Aunque sus problemas seguían presentes la alegría de Takeru era tan contagiosa que sin darse cuenta terminó animándolo e invitaban a confiarle su secreto.

Al final no pudo decirle toda la verdad, solamente que de alguna forma terminó a solas en ese lugar. Su respuesta vaga no pareció levantar sospechas en Takeru quien, con calma y ayudado de Patamon, comenzó a contarle sobre el Digimundo.

– Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu compañero digimon si quieres.

La oferta desinteresada le hizo volver a sonreír preguntándose si había conseguido a su primer amigo en esa realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilac (morada)** : la primera emoción de amor

* * *

 **Conflicto**

Un año dando excusas sobre su continua presencia en el Digimundo y nunca tuviera un digimon a su lado.

Un año donde tuvo que sobrevivir comiendo lo que encontrara en el bosque y durmiendo en cuevas, huyendo de la vista de digimon inoportunos por miedo de que se descubriera su mentira.

Un año donde a pesar de estar en una realidad distinta nunca se sintió solo porque cada tarde Takeru iba a visitarlo.

 _"No quiero separarme de ti"_

Ese pensamiento causaba que siempre callara en su presencia la petición de ayuda para regresar a su realidad, aun sabiendo por sus conversaciones que él conocía a quien podría ayudarlo. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le gustaba hablar con Takeru de una forma distinta a sus otros amigos.

No quería marcharse dando por terminadas sus reuniones. Incluso si eso significaba avanzar lento en su plan de regreso, incluso si debía seguir viviendo sin un cuerpo físico y atrapado en el Digimundo al no tener un digivice que le permitiera salir. E incluso si salía desconocía que ese mundo humano le pudiera permitir existir con un cuerpo únicamente formado por datos.

 _"Aquellos que viajan a realidades alternas como pago dejan su cuerpo atrás convirtiéndose en datos. A menos que aparezcan en un lugar digital es lo mismo que ser un fantasma"_

Esa fue la advertencia que recibió cuando se ofreció como voluntario en el experimento que les permitiría retomar el contacto con los digimon sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión. Incluso si había momentos en que el continuo aislamiento le agobiaban, Takeru sin darse cuenta lograba animarlo y hacerle creer que podría no solo cumplir su objetivo sino también podría incluirlo en ese futuro que trataba de crear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargazer lily:** deseo que estés aquí

* * *

 **Invitación**

Lo que inició con su habitual ayuda a un nuevo elegido sin darse cuenta se volvió una rutina con un intercambio de mensajes en la mañana y reuniones en el Digimundo cada tarde. Takeru se encontró sacando tiempo para reunirse con Takumi casi a diario y hablar sintiendo como la emoción le invadía cada vez que esos momentos se acercaban.

Quizás una de las cosas que le encantaba de su compañía eran sus conversaciones sobre el Digimundo. Él siempre encontraba una forma de hacerle hablar y cuestionar temas que antes no consideró sin llegar a entrar en un profundo debate. Siempre abierto a escuchar sin juzgar, con una sonrisa y comentarios tanto enérgicos como divertidos, algunos incluso demasiado directos o sin sentido, que terminaban haciéndolo reír. Le gustaba estar a su lado, sin prisas ni las preocupaciones que como elegido ocasionalmente aparecían en su vida.

Durante el último año se había acostumbrado a ello que se sorprendió cuando al sentarse en su asiento Hikari, quien ese año estaba en un curso distinto, se acercó con los brazos tras su espalda. Aunque nada en su apariencia de ambos indicara nerviosismo la forma como ella estaba de pie frente a su escritorio mientras él estaba sentado era incomoda.

– Quería confirmar si vendrás a ver el partido. Hace mucho que nos reunimos todos y pensé que sería divertido. Miyako, Iori y Ken ya me confirmaron que asistirían. Talvez podrías traer a tu nuevo amigo.

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, su tono y mirada delataban que Hikari comenzaba a tener curiosidad por la razón de sus escapadas y extrañaba las reuniones que solían tener. Ser la causante de ello le hizo desviar la mirada avergonzado notando como en el otro extremo del salón Daisuke reclinando en su asiento también lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

– Por supuesto que iré y ahora mismo le pregunto a Takumi si puede venir.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonaba a lo cual tuvo que despedirse de Hikari. Durante la clase no pudo evitar sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban preguntándose si en esa ocasión lograría reunirse con él fuera del Digimundo.

 _"Es solo un partido de practica entre secundarias, ¿por qué debería de interesarle? Quizás ni siquiera le guste el fútbol, pero... "_

Aunque la duda le hacía sudar decidió arriesgarse y aprovechando una distracción del profesor sacó su celular enviándole la invitación. Durante los minutos que pasaron le costaba concentrarse y en lugar de tomar notas se la pasó golpeando el escritorio con su lápiz. Cuando sintió la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo estuvo a punto de saltar y disimuladamente lo sacó para leer la respuesta de Takumi.

"No puedo ir. Diviértete"

Un rechazo corto y carente de la energía que siempre tenía en sus conversaciones. Aun cuando trató de convencerse de que era algo esperable, sobre todo diciéndole a horas del evento, se sintió incapaz de volver a sonreír.

Deseaba que pudieran reunirse fuera del Digimundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marigold** : dolor y dolor (pain and grief)

* * *

 **Mentira**

Su relación se basaba en una mentira.

El tiempo exacto desde su llegada a esa realidad ya no podía decirlo, pero había sido suficiente para ver el cambio de Takeru de un joven a un adulto. Tiempo en el cual justificar la falta de cambio en su propia apariencia se volvió un reto como explicar como antes había sido una cabeza más alto que él y ahora la situación se había invertido.

Siempre mintiendo sobre su hogar, sobre sus digimon.

Siempre rechazando sus invitaciones para ir al mundo humano.

Siempre trabajando a sus espaldas para marcharse si encontrar la forma de poder seguir viéndolo.

Incluso si ahora tenía la información necesaria para volver y conocía el secreto de esa realidad para que pudiera convivir el mundo digital con el humano en lugar de júbilo experimentaba dolor. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba traicionándolo cada vez que se reunían y le sonreía contando con reunirse al día siguiente.

 _"No quiero herirlo, pero tengo que despedirme pronto"_

No quería. El deseo de regresar se mezclaba con su anhelo de seguir con Takeru impidiéndole saber cuál decisión debía tomar. Fácilmente se encontraba noches enteras en vela, sentando en alguna cueva abrazándose y debatiendo que hacer.

Ya no solo era elegir una vida con su propio cuerpo o una al lado de la persona que amaba. La separación de sus amigos y familia comenzaba también a colocar un peso en el pecho preguntándose cuan preocupados debían estar por él. Tampoco podía olvidarse de todos los que perdieron sus compañeros digimon y lo felices que estarían cuando regresara diciéndoles que podrían estar juntos nuevamente.

Incluso cuando recordaba eso y la respuesta le resultaba obvia, no encontraba la voluntad para marcharse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hydrangea:** gratitud desde el corazón

* * *

 **Posibilidad**

– ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta con lo mal mentiroso que eres? Han pasado cinco años desde que nos conocemos Takumi, desde hace un tiempo ya solo esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Takumi no supo responder a Takeru porque aun cuando sus palabras eran de aceptación podía percibir en ellas el tono dolido que se ocultaba dentro de aquella calidez. Incapaz de verlo a los ojos agachó la mirada dejándolo continuar.

– Pensé… pensé que quizás te habías decidido a quedarte, pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte, ¿no? Debes extrañar tu hogar y si necesitas ayuda para crear el portal para marcharte puedes contar conmigo… Yo… acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo y debo irme. Quizás lo que encontré antes te sirva.

Quería explicarse, decirle que todavía no se había decidido a irse, pero cuando encontró el valor para levantar su rostro Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa carente de felicidad confirme le entregaba un papel y se marchado con Patamon. Congelado en su puesto se encontró mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron entre los arboles del Digimundo haciéndole sentir vacío. Lentamente desvió su mirada al papel doblado en sus manos.

– Aquí puede venir – Leyó sintiendo su mano temblar conforme conforme observaba mapas de distintos países con círculos sobre algunos de ellos y una nota en la parte superior de la hoja – En estas zonas incluso un cuerpo digital inestable puede aparecer sin peligro y lo divertido por hacer aquí es...

No podía imaginar La cantidad de tiempo que debió haber invertido en su investigación, en la búsqueda de un lugar en el mundo humano donde pudieran para estar juntos. Ese debía ser el secreto tras la sonrisa con la cual llegó y su insensible despedida borró.

 _" No quiero dejarlo y no puedo pedirle que venga conmigo, pero tengo que irme"_

Si Takeru afirmaba tener un deseo egoísta, el suyo lo era incluso mayor porque ni siquiera podía elegir. Menos viendo la dedicación puesta en aquel mapa que fue creado pensando en él, en el problema que se esforzó por ocultar, y que le hizo reír ante las ocurrencias escritas en el mapa.

– Yo también tengo que esforzarme.

Diciéndose esas palabras dio una última mirada a donde partió Takeru antes de regresar a la cueva que se convirtió en su hogar. La próxima que se vieran se encargaría de ser él quien le dé una sorpresa para mostrarle cuan agradecido estaba por haberlo conocido y todo lo que había hecho por él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosa roja:** ardiente pasión.

* * *

 **Juntos**

Dando clic a enviar Takumi suspiró sintiendo que sus preocupaciones desaparecían al haber sido capaz de contactar con Mirei. Con su ayuda fue capaz de escribir un correo con los resultados de su investigación junto a una carta de despedida. Habían sido cuatro meses los que le tomó hacerlo, pero ahora que no tenía dudas en su mente se sentía en paz consigo mismo, aun mas cuando sus seres queridos aceptaron su decisión con la condición de que siguiera comunicándose con ellos.

 _"Tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo"_

Apagando el computador se dedicó a observar la habitación donde se encontraba todavía sintiendo lo irreal que era volver a estar en el mundo humano. La pequeña oficina contaba con el escritorio donde estaba sentado junto a un estante lleno de libros a su espalda. Al otro lado un sofá donde Takeru permanecía sentado concentrado escribiendo algo un cuaderno.

Los sonidos presentes provenían del exterior como el aleteo de Patamon y la voz amortiguada de Ria, la dueña de la casa, en lo que supuso estaban nuevamente discutiendo sobre comida. Si bien una parte de él quería salvarla todavía agradecido que los dejara vivir con ella en aquel país donde difícilmente los extranjeros podrían conseguir una casa, otra encontraba mucho más entretenido lo que ocurría enfrente suyo.

– En verdad te gusta escribir.

Murmuró sin obtener respuesta alguna, como de costumbre, a lo cual una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Con sigilo se acercó hasta el otro extremo del sofá y sin previo aviso se recostó al hombro de Takeru para leer lo que había en el cuaderno sabiendo que eso le molestaría. Tal como esperaba tras un gruñido terminó siendo empujado.

– En verdad te gusta interrumpirme.

Dijo Takeru dándole a entender que anteriormente le había escuchado para dejar de lado su cuaderno y mirando a los ojos. Una mirada en la cual seguía sin encontrar presente trazo de duda alguna aun cuando él también tuvo que dejar a sus conocidos atrás por la posibilidad de estar juntos. Algo que en un inicio creyó sería temporal pero que como cada vez le sorprendía con un gesto que le daba a entender que la separación no estaba contemplada por su parte.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tie_** ** _ne que ver esto con la pasión? Por definición "la pasión es el_** ** _sentimiento vehemente, capaz de dominar la voluntad y perturbar la razón" y este par se fue a vivir a isla lejos de todos los que los conocen (excepto Patamon). Sí, creo que sigo fallando en expresar mi punto._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lysianthus** : un lazo de por vida

* * *

 **Volver**

Lo único que Ria pidió a cambio de vivir con ella fue un bebé y aunque la idea resultaba extraña terminaron aceptando. Tras un año viviendo en Niue, la llegada del bebé tenía fecha haciendo y ver como poco a poco iba creciendo hacía que para Takumi la decisión de partir fuera más difícil.

Únicamente teniendo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana como iluminación se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina. Con la cabeza agachada repasaba sus opciones sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al ver la forma como sus manos momentáneamente se desintegraban de una forma como no lo hacían desde la primera vez que su cuerpo de volvió inestable tantos años atrás. Las señales de inestabilidad llevaban una semana apareciendo en momentos aleatorios a lo cual era simplemente suerte lo que le permitió ocultarlo del resto e incluso sus visitas al Digimundo no eran capaces de hacer algo al respecto.

 _"_ _Debes regresar para que pueda examinarlo. Quizás ya comienzas a ser rechazado por esa realidad"_

El mensaje de Mirei cuando la consultó era la causante de su actual estado porque aun cuando no lo dijo presentía que no podría regresar si se marchaba. Si la primera vez que intentó despedirse no fue capaz de hacerlo, en esta ocasión no tenía la voluntad incluso para plantearse esa posibilidad.

 _"_ _Es temporal"_ Pensó acercándose al computador que encendió y comenzó a escribir las coordenadas dadas por Mirei _"Quizás pueda volver a tiempo para el almuerzo por lo que no tiene sentido preocupar a Takeru. Esto no es suficiente para separarnos"_

Creyendo sus propias palabras, a las cuales se negaba aceptar como excusas, dio una última mirada a la oficina que durante un tiempo usó para trabajar como detective con Takeru a escasos metros siempre escribiendo. Una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro murmurando nuevamente que volvería antes que su cuerpo fuera absorbido por la pantalla.

* * *

 ** _Se me olvidada, si alguien se pregunta quien es Mirai pueden considerarla como el equivalente de Genai del mundo de Takumi con la peculiaridad que puede abrir portales entre realidades y sabe mucho del tema._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Día libre**

* * *

 **Mitsuki**

– Te llamaras Mitsuki.

Asintiendo ante su elección, Takeru observó al bebé que dormía en sus brazos con solamente un par de días de nacido. Junto a ellos el único presente en aquella habitación de hospital era Patamon quien no dejaba de vigilarlo, seguramente esperando el momento en que ya no pudiera seguir conteniendo sus deseos de llorar.

– Eres mi Mitsuki.

Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa al ver como ante toda probabilidad el bebé terminó pareciéndose a él en lugar de su madre sin embargo el pensar en el rostro de Ria hizo que su risa se quebrará. Todavía podía escuchar en su mente cuando horas antes le informaron que Ria no pudo sobrevivir a las complicaciones del parto y el único motivo por el cual tenía a ese bebé en sus manos era porque no había seguridad que sobreviviera para el amanecer.

El peso de la realidad le hizo devolver a Mitsuki a su incubadora contemplándolo en silencio tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero lo único que hizo fue recordar la ausencia de Takumi, el cómo cuando fue a buscarlo porque debían buscar ayuda lo único que encontró fue un computador encendido.

Mientras esperaba por noticias en la sala de espera le escribió mensajes que nunca fueron respondidos y la preocupación por su paradero se sumaba a las que ya tenía. Aunque quería creer que pronto recibiría un mensaje de su parte, una explicación de su partida, cada vez resultaba más complicado para él creer sus propias palabras. Era difícil hacerlo recordando lo esquivo que había estado en los últimos días y la sensación que al verlo le daba que una distancia insuperable se estaba formando entre ambos, una que terminaría separándolos.

– Mitsuki tiene que conocer a Takumi, él realmente estaba ansioso por verlo.

Sus piernas ya no podían sostener su peso y dejándose caer se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez conforme en el fondo podía escuchar la tormenta que se aseguró de dejarlo aislado de todos los que conocía. Solo tenía a Patamon, solo tenía a Mitsuki… le costaba saber si seguía teniendo a Takumi.

* * *

 ** _PD: Mitsuki tiene muchas definiciones pero en el caso de éste bebé es luz de esperanza. Es por esta escena que llevo pensada desde hace meses que se lo dí._**


End file.
